1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle entertainment system providing for remote sharing and storage of video content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles, and other vehicles, are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount within the headrest of an automobile have also been developed. These headrest entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle.
However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, it is desirable to provide added versatility to these entertainment systems. The present invention attempts to accomplish this by providing a video system including an integrated hard drive or flash memory and providing for remote, wireless transfer of video information to the hard drive or flash memory.